elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ulfric Stormcloak (Skyrim)
|Base ID = }} Ulfric Stormcloak, known by some as the Bear of Markarth,The Bear of Markarth — Arrianus Arius is the Jarl of Windhelm and leader of the Stormcloak rebellion. Ulfric supports Skyrim's independence from the Empire, which he believes has been corrupted by the Aldmeri Dominion and too weak to protect its citizens.Dialogue with Ulfric Some describe Ulfric as a hero,Dialogue with Thongvor Silver-Blood while others label him an opportunist.Dialogue with Igmund A veteran of the Great War, Ulfric's holds deep resentment of the White-Gold Concordat between the Empire and Aldmeri Dominion, particularly the ban of Talos worship. During the Markarth Incident, Ulfric marched soldiers into Markarth under the pretext that this action would re-legitimize Talos worship, but was eventually detained. He is first seen bound and gagged, accompanying the Dragonborn and a few other prisoners of war while traveling to Helgen for their execution.Events of "Unbound" Background Early life As a boy, Ulfric was chosen by the Greybeards to study with them at High Hrothgar. He trained with them for almost ten years and developed his skills in the Way of the Voice. He was to become a Greybeard himself, but his life took a different path when the Great War began in 4E 171. Ulfric felt compelled to help the war effort and left High Hrothgar to join the Imperial Legion,Thalmor Dossier: Ulfric Stormcloak much to the disdain of Arngeir, who believed that the Way of the Voice should only be used for the worship of Kynareth. The Great War During the Great War, he fought alongside Galmar Stone-Fist and Legate Rikke,Dialogue between Galmar Stone-Fist and Legate Rikke in "Battle for Solitude" however he was captured by the Aldmeri Dominion during the Dominion's campaign for the Imperial City. While imprisoned, he was interrogated by Elenwen for information, under which they learned of his potential value (being the son of the Jarl of Windhelm), assigning him as an asset. He was made to believe information obtained during his interrogation was crucial in the capture of the Imperial City in Cyrodiil, even though it had fallen before any information could be gained. The Thalmor Dossier on Ulfric says he was then allowed to escape; whether he escaped on his own and the Thalmor were unable to apprehend him or if he was intentionally set free is not known. The Markarth Incident In 4E 175, the Great War ended with the Empire signing the White-Gold Concordat, an act which banned the worship of Talos in the Empire.The Great War — Legate Justianus Quintius During the war, the Nords lost possession of the Reach due to an uprising by a group of Bretons known as Reachmen.The Bear of Markarth — Arrianus Arius Igmund, son of the previous Jarl of the Reach, stated his family and their Imperial colleaguesCedran's dialogue sought help from Ulfric in ousting the Reachmen invaders. Igmund's father, Hrolfdir, promised Ulfric that if he re-took the Reach, then Hrolfdir as Jarl would allow free worship of Talos. Ulfric agreed and marched his militia to the gates of Markarth and retook the city, supposedly using the power of his Thu'um. The leader of the Reachmen, Madanach, was captured but was spared by prominent Markarth citizen Thonar Silver-Blood, as he was deemed more valuable alive than dead.Thonar's Journal — Thonar Silver-Blood The surviving Reachmen fled to the hills of the Reach and became known as the Forsworn. As a result of the battle, later known as the Markarth Incident, Ulfric stationed a Nordic militia in the area to aid in keeping the Forsworn that had retreated from retaking Markarth. Hrolfdir initially kept his promise to Ulfric and allowed free worship of Talos for a time. When the Imperial Legion arrived to restore the rule of law, Ulfric allegedly refused them entry into the city until they also agreed free worship of Talos would be allowed. With chaos supposedly running through the streets of Markarth and the reports of deaths rising every day, the Empire had no choice but to grant Ulfric and his men their worship, thus jeopardizing the peace agreement with the Aldmeri Dominion. Igmund however, implies that the Empire simply hoped that the Dominion wouldn't find out about the free Talos worship, and when they eventually did, scapegoated Ulfric and his militia in order to avoid incrimination and prevent a war.Dialogue with Igmund Eventually, the Empire rescinded the agreement due to pressure from the Aldmeri Dominion, and Ulfric and his militia were expelled from the city and imprisoned shortly after with Hrolfdir's help. This betrayal left Ulfric bitter towards the Empire and is considered to be the initial conception of the Stormcloak rebellion.Cedran's dialogue Jarl of Windhelm His father Hoag,The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Game Guide, Palace of the Kings section the Jarl of Windhelm, usually referred simply as "The Bear of Eastmarch," died during his incarceration. Ulfric, his only son, was forced to deliver his eulogy via a letter that he had smuggled out of prison. Leaving prison, Ulfric returned to Windhelm to find the city in mourning. The citizens were said to have been calling out for justice and war against the Aldmeri Dominion. Naturally, they sat Ulfric on the throne and he became Jarl. After the death of High King Istlod, the Moot convened to elect a new king. During this Moot, Ulfric continually spoke about Skyrim's independence in terms just shy of treason. Eventually, the Moot had elected Istlod's son, Torygg, as the new High King of Skyrim.Dialogue with Sybille Stentor High King Torygg In 4E 201, after years of brewing resentment for what he and his followers considered the Empire's betrayal of Skyrim, Ulfric challenged High King Torygg to a duel. Ulfric maintains it was to show how weak Skyrim had become under Imperial rule. He also claims that it was a challenge of rule in the "Old Nord Way" and that Torygg accepted the challenge. Others in Skyrim, such as General Tullius, denounced the act as murder and an attempt to usurp the throne.Dialogue with General Tullius After Torygg's death, Ulfric fled back to Windhelm. Some time after this event, the Imperial Legion managed to ambush Ulfric at Darkwater Crossing in order to capture him. The ambush was successful and Ulfric surrendered himself without a fight.Dialogue with Hadvar Policies and beliefs Much of Stormcloak doctrine stems from Ulfric's views that Skyrim should secede from what he considers a corrupt crumbling Empire; one that already is defeated by the Thalmor. After witnessing the deaths of an untold number of Nords who sacrificed themselves during The Great War, Ulfric considered the White-Gold Concordat treaty between the Empire and the Aldmeri Dominion to be a complete betrayal of the Empire's citizens. Ulfric also seeks to become the next High King, as he believes there has not been a "true" High King in Skyrim for generations, and that previous kings were puppets that were hand-picked by the Emperor. Some Nords feel that his opposition to the White-Gold Concordat and the banning of Talos worship in Skyrim is simply a facade for him to gain more supporters to gain his true goal of becoming High King of Skyrim.Dialogue with Threki the Innocent However, asking Ulfric how he became Jarl of Eastmarch will reveal that he is very dedicated in following the ways of traditional Nord beliefs. He says that the throne he sits on is Ysgramor's and his father's, rather than his, and that he only hopes he can do both of them proud. Furthermore, Ulfric's dialogue with Galmar Stone-Fist reveals that he does not relish the lives that will be lost in his rebellion and is considerate of the Nord families who will lose loved ones in his civil war. Even so, Ulfric feels he must see his quest for Skyrim's independence to its final conclusion as he sees the Empire as an inept parasite that continues to bleed Skyrim dry to recoup their losses from the Great War that they chose to surrender in. He also sees the Empire as an obstacle which is preventing his people from ridding his homeland of Thalmor influence. In addition to his qualms about how the Empire's politics are affecting his homeland, he also resents the Empire for what he sees as unjustly criminalizing the Nord people for desiring to rule themselves and disregarding the sacrifices of all the soldiers who fought in the Great War by appeasing the oppressive demands of the Aldmeri Dominion.Dialogue with Galmar Stone-Fist in the Palace of the Kings With several of his policies being nationalistic in tone, many non-Nord and some Nords consider Ulfric to be prejudiced. He is believed by some to have sequestered the Dunmer population in Windhelm to the slums of the Gray QuarterDialogue with Brunwulf Free-Winter and the Argonians to the assemblage off the docks, issuing a decree forbidding the Argonians from living within the city's walls,Dialogue with Scouts-Many-Marshes contrary to his father Hoag's more "soft" policy,Scourge of the Gray Quarter — Frilgeth Horse-Breaker however this hostile belief toward outsiders is shared by much of Windhelm's populace. Dialogue with Niranye—an Altmer who lives within the city—actually suggests that it is the Dunmer who chose to live in the Gray Quarter due to being "too proud and naive to understand the way things truly are."Dialogue with Niranye Similar comments are made by Belyn Hlaalu, a Dunmer who owns property in Windhelm.Dialogue with Belyn Hlaalu Pleas from Dunmer citizens often fall on deaf ears, leading them to believe he has nothing but disdain for them. Some even claim Ulfric refuses to send aid to the Khajiit caravans and non-Nord towns that have been raided by bandits. Dialogue shared between Ulfric and his steward Jorleif indicate, however, that he does not attend to the issues in his city because he is too preoccupied with the Stormcloak Rebellion and the greater issues of Skyrim to worry about them, saying it is the guards' jobs to deal with such issues.Dialogue between Ulfric and Jorleif He also allows non-Nords to live peacefully in Windhelm and own businesses, including Altmer and Imperials. He also allows a Dunmer, Belyn Hlaalu, to own a successful farm in the outskirts of the city, and employ an elderly Nord woman. Ulfric admits to having fallen from the Greybeards' strict teachings about using the Way of the Voice for anything other than the worship of Kynareth, however he still believes that his Thu'um should not be used lightly and rarely uses his training. He also still refers to Arngeir as "Master Arngeir," despite not training with them for a number of years.Dialogue between Ulfric and Arngeir Interactions Execution at Helgen At Helgen, Ulfric is among the prisoners awaiting execution along with the Dragonborn. He can be identified easily by the cloth he is gagged with, preventing him from using the Thu'um to escape his captors. He is scheduled to be executed when a dragon, later revealed to be Alduin the World Eater, attacks the town. Ulfric escapes his execution and survives the dragon attack with the help of his men, and returns to Windhelm to resume his office of Jarl. When the Dragonborn meets him again, they discover that he and his Stormcloaks plot to gain control over all of Skyrim, an act opposed by the Imperial Legion. Stormcloak Rebellion .]] If choosing to aid Ulfric in the Stormcloak resistance, the Dragonborn is sent to Korvanjund to retrieve the Jagged Crown. Ulfric's second-in-command, Galmar Stone-Fist, believes the relic will secure his claim to the throne. Retrieving it, he sends the Dragonborn to the neutral city of Whiterun to deliver his axe, a symbol of challenge, to Balgruuf the Greater, the Jarl. Balgruuf, reluctantly refusing to side with the Stormcloaks, returns the weapon to Ulfric. Not long after, Ulfric sends the Dragonborn to help his Stormcloaks assault Whiterun; when the city is conquered, he secures Stormcloak control by stationing Vignar Gray-Mane as the Jarl there. To expand the amount of Stormcloak-controlled territory in Skyrim, Ulfric sends the Dragonborn to the various other Imperial-controlled Holds to free them in preparation for the assault on Solitude. Thane of Eastmarch Upon completing a personal task for Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak, the Dragonborn is offered a place in his court as Thane of Eastmarch. However, a Thane needs to be known by the Jarl's subjects and therefore the Dragonborn must complete a series of tasks for the people of Eastmarch. To become Thane, the Dragonborn must purchase Hjerim, a previously condemned estate in Windhelm, and have completed "Blood on the Ice." Fate Ulfric can be killed during the Civil War if the Dragonborn chooses to side with the Empire. During "Battle for Windhelm," the Dragonborn storms his throne room, where a final battle ensues. During the battle, Ulfric uses his Thu'um against the attackers, the shout Unrelenting Force being among those in his arsenal. When defeated, Ulfric requests that the Dragonborn kill him, as "it will make for a better song." Upon his death, he can be encountered in Sovngarde as a specter, regretting his decision to fight "a doomed struggle against fate," instead of turning his attention on the return of the World-Eater, as the souls of the Nords that died in the Civil War only made Alduin stronger. Alternatively, Ulfric can become the unofficial High King of Skyrim after the quest "Battle for Solitude," if the Dragonborn chooses to side with the Stormcloaks during the war. Ulfric will help in the battle, and will be encountered in Castle Dour in the final scene.Events of "Battle for Solitude" Surprisingly, he does not expatriate Elisif the Fair from Solitude after the battle is won, despite her support for the Empire; she swears fealty to him and continues to live in the city even after the war has ended.Dialogue with Elisif the Fair After the battle, Ulfric returns to the Palace of the Kings in Windhelm. Equipment It is possible, after completing the Legion questline, to obtain Ulfric's apparel after his death. His apparel is comprised of Ulfric's Clothes, Ulfric's Boots, and Ulfric's Bracers. Quests *Unbound – Escape from the dragon attack in Helgen. *Joining the Stormcloaks – Lend one's blade to the rebellion. *The Jagged Crown – Retrieve the Jagged Crown for Ulfric. *Message to Whiterun – Request the assistance of Jarl Balgruuf in the war effort. *Battle for Whiterun – Take the city for the Stormcloak rebellion. *Liberation of Skyrim – Free Skyrim from Imperial control. **Rescue from Fort Neugrad – Take control of Fort Neugrad, in Falkreath Hold. **Compelling Tribute – Blackmail Raerek into providing important information and assets. **The Battle for Fort Sungard – Take control of Fort Sungard, in The Reach. **The Battle for Fort Snowhawk – Take control of Fort Snowhawk, in Hjaalmarch. **The Battle for Fort Hraggstad – Take control of Fort Hraggstad, in Haafingar. *Battle for Solitude – Take the city for the Stormcloak rebellion. *Battle for Windhelm – Take the city for the Imperial Legion. *Season Unending – Negotiate a truce between the warring states. *Becoming Thane – Become a Thane of Eastmarch. *Sovngarde – Ulfric can be found wandering Sovngarde during the quest if he is killed during "Battle for Windhelm." Dialogue Post-Season Unending Conversations Quotes Trivia *Ulfric Stormcloak is voiced by Vladimir Kulich, who plays a similar role in the film The 13th Warrior. Vladimir's character also has a follower (Herger), who also acts as an initial guide for the movie's protagonist, similar to Ralof. *Ulfric's leveled stat growth is identical to that of the Housecarl followers. *Early on in the Stormcloak questline, when Ulfric says he has given the player an Imperial Sword, the sword given is actually not an Imperial Sword but in fact a leveled sword, meaning that it can be anything from iron to Daedric. *When speaking to Jorleif after the quest "Battle for Windhelm," he mentions that it was an honor to serve Ulfric, but that he will not miss his outbursts, indicating that Ulfric has a hot temper.Dialogue with Jorleif *When Ulfric Shouts, he appears to use the same voice as draugr. *He has very little respect for Elisif, referring to her only as "Torygg's woman" with the exception of if he wins the Civil War, where he will call her "The Lady Elisif" in his victory speech. Bugs *Ulfric's corpse may not disappear after death. The same issue occurs with Galmar. * Ulfric may become stuck in his throne. The shout Unrelenting Force can be used to free him. *He will refer to the Dragonborn as "he," even if they are female. Appearances * * cs:Ulfric Bouřný háv de:Ulfric Sturmmantel (Skyrim) es:Ulfric Capa de la Tormenta (Skyrim) fr:Ulfric Sombrage fi:Ulfric Stormcloak it:Ulfric Manto della Tempesta pl:Ulfrik Gromowładny (Skyrim) pt:Ulfric Stormcloak ru:Ульфрик Буревестник id:Ulfric Stormcloak uk:Ульфрик Плащ Бурі Category:Skyrim: Windhelm Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Stormcloak Members Category:Skyrim: Jarls